Border lines
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Skypaw of Thunderclan has always been stubborn, irresponsible, and wild. But all she wants to be is the greastest warrior she can be. This becomes harder than ever when she falls head over tail for Spy, a shy young kittypet
1. Allegiances

**Hello people, I thought of this idea a while back and decided to type it up. I hope you like!**

**I do not own warriors.**

Allegiances

Thunderclan-

Leader-

Petelstar- pretty light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks and blue eyes.

Deputy-

Shadeclaw-dark grey tom with green eyes

Medicine cat-

Wiltflower-pale grey she-cat with silver ear tips and dark blue eyes

Apprentice-Fogpaw

Warriors-

Tawnysong-mottled brown and black she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice-Sunpaw

Quietsong-white she-cat with green eyes

Fadeshadow-black tom with silver chest and amber eyes

Darkmoon-black and grey she-cat with white ears and yellow eyes

Apprentice-Mousepaw

Swiftstrike-black and white tom with amber eyes

Wolfheart-grey she-cat with white chest and tail tip and green eyes

Apprentice-Dustpaw

Snakestrike-pale ginger tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentice-Skypaw

Hollowheart-long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Longshadow-black she-cat with blue eyes

Smallecho-small grey she-cat with white neck and blue eyes

Hawkfall-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices-

Sunpaw-bright golden tabby tom with amber eyes (son of of Smallecho and Snakestrike).

Dustpaw-grey-brown she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Smallecho and Snakestrike).

Fogpaw-grey and white tom with amber eyes (son of Wolfheart and Hawkfall).

Mousepaw-light brown she-cat with black muzzle and tailtip and green eyes (daughter of Wolfheart and Hawkfall).

Skypaw-white she-cat with brown tabby patches and blue eyes (daughter of Wolfheart and Hawkfall).

Queens-

Softsong-pale cream tabby she-cat with light blue eyes (mother of Thistlekit- brown and white tom with amber eyes, Breezekit-black tabby tom with blue eyes, and Robinkit-cream and brown she-kit with amber eyes).

Palecloud-pale grey she-cat with light green eyes (expecting Fadeshadow's kits).

Elders-

Leafstorm-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sharpfang-grey tom with blue eyes

Shadowclan-

Leader-

Darkstar-dark grey tom with green eyes

Deputy-

Duskflower-black and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Nightshade-black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors-

Brightsnow-golden tabby she-cat with white muzzle, chest, and paws, and amber eyes

Apprentice-Lizardpaw

Brokenheart-white tom with black chest and blue eyes

Hunttail-dark ginger she-cat with black tipped tail and green eyes

Lightstripe-black tom with pale ginger stripes and yellow eyes

Apprentice-Hailpaw

Moonshadow-black she-cat with silver stripes and dark blue eyes

Blackcloud-dark grey and black tom with silver eyes

Smokepelt-grey tom with black tipped fur and blue eyes

Toadheart-brown tom with yellow eyes

Rattail-grey tom with white tail and green eyes

Badgerpelt-gray tom with black and white stripes and blue eyes

Ambergaze-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Lizardpaw-silver tabby tom with yellow eyes (son of Moonshadow and Darkstar).

Hailpaw-grey tom with white flecks and amber eyes (son of Moonshadow and Darkstar).

Queens-

Mothsong-pale ginger she-cat with white chest (mother of Eaglekit-lightbrown she-kit with white chest and belly with blue eyes and Ashkit-ginger and black tom with amber eyes).

Elders-

Hollyberry-ginger she-cat with grey flecks and green eyes

Riverclan-

Leader-

Stormstar- large brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy-

Raincloud-moltted blue grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Poisenpool-dark grey she-cat with black ear tips and tail tip with green eyes

Warriors-

Shallowwater-pale grey she-cat with soft green eyes

Blackwave-black and grey tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Brookpaw

Tinypool-small white she-cat with amber eyes

Greystorm-large grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Ottertail-brown she-cat with white tipped tail and green eyes

Weaselheart-dark brown tom with white chest, paws, and tipped tail, has blue eyes

Mossleaf-brown and white she-cat with soft green eyes

Darkstorm-grey and black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentices-

Brookpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens-

Petelrain-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Weaselheart's kits).

Elders-

Fishscale-grey tom with green eyes

Skypatch-black tom with white patches and grey eyes

Lilyleaf-pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Windclan-

Leader-

Smallstar-small brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy-

Softbreeze-grey she-cat with white tipped tail and amber eyes

Medicine cat-

Mudsplash-brown tabby tom with dark brown face and green eyes

Apprentice-Fernpaw

Warriors-

Hawkswoop-dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Whitesky-white she-cat with blue eyes

Dustcloud-brown she-cat with green eyes

Featherbreeze-silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnsky-grey and ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Blackpaw

Redpool-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sandpelt-pale ginger and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice-Tawnypaw

Stonefall-dark grey tom with black paws and amber eyes

Crowflight-dark grey tom with silver muzzle and green eyes

Rabbittail-brown tom with short white tail

Apprentices-

Fernpaw-white she-cat with silver streaks and blue eyes (daughter of Crowflight and Whitesong).

Blackpaw-white she-cat with black ear tips, toes, and tail tip, has green eyes (daughter of Crowflight and Whitesong).

Tawnypaw-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Crowflight and Whitesong).

Queens-

Silentecho-white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Littlekit-small black tom with amber eyes).

Ravensky-black she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Redpool's kits).

Heatherheart-pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Stonefall's kits).

Elders-

Hazefur-brown tabby tom with grey ears and tail and amber eyes

Tawnyflower-moltted brown she-cat with green eyes

Cats outside of clans-

Spy-black tom with light blue eyes (kittypet).

Jessie-brown she-cat with white chest and paws and green eyes (kittypet)

Spark-white tom with yellow eyes (kittypet)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So hope you liked my allegiances, It took a while to make up all those cats :P. So onto the story! (Skypaw's POV)**

"Uggg... Snakestrike is so annoying! All he does is treat me like a kit" I grumbled to myself as I padded around the forest. He yelled at me this morning for stealing prey from Shadowclan, but it made sense to me. They steal prey from us all the time, so why don't we take back whats rightfully ours? I shook my head to clear it.

"If I was leader I would force Shadowclan to stay away from us..." I was only an apprentice, as Snakestrike constanly reminded me. What could I do? I feel so useless. I look up to the moon... It's dark, and Snakestrike was probaly looking for me.

What was his problem? No matter what I do, he always finds fault in it. I kept walking till I could tell it was the end of Thunderclan border... In the distance was land not owned by any clan. I smirked to myself.

"If I can't hunt in other clan's territory, it can't hurt to hunt in empty lands..." I scurried across the borderline into the blank moors. I felt free with the wind in my fur, the moon's light filling the night. With no warrior telling me what to do. I bolted and ran through the sand, yowling like a kit on its first time out of the nursery. I stopped when a dreaded scent hit my nose.

Fox.

I heard a deep growl behind me.. A huge fox, male by it's scent, was only a few tail legths behind me. Drool falling from its gapping mouth... filled with razor sharp teeth, hungry to tear into my fur. I ran in a unknown direction... My paws sinking into the moor sand.. slowing me down. I could feel the fox's breath on my heels..

"This way" A voice sounded to the left of me. I was too terrified to ignore it. I raced towards the unfamiliar mew... The fox gaining. I suddenly saw a wierd den... Made of hard flat rock and wood. Snakestrike told me about this once... a twoleg nest.

"This way" The mew sounded from behind a metel web.

"Under the fence, there's a small hole the fox can't fit into" What's a fence... The metel webbing? I didn't slow down to think about it. I turned to the fence , and sure enough there was a small opening, just the size for me to squeeze through.

I plunged into the opening, the fox smashing into the metel web. It growled in annoyance before turning tail and heading back to the moors.

I turned to look at my rescuer, and gasped. He was only an apprentice by the look of it. No more than 6 moons old, like me. He had sleek black fur, and river blue eyes that held a kindness I've never seen before.

"You saved me... thanks" I sighed. He stared at his paws in embarrassment, ears flat agianst his head. I suddenly flinched... waiting for the harsh words I was accustomed to getting after getting into trouble.

"It was nothing... I couldn't let that fox get you could I?" His voice was soft as feathers on my ears... In his voice was no superiority... no mockingness, no dissapointment. Only a twinge of shyness.

"What clan are you from...Windclan?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Clan, what are you talking about?" I stared at him with a sudden realization... He didn't smell of any scent I was familiar with... He knew his way through the twoleg nest, and around his neck was a light blue color, with a golden item that tinkled when he moved.

"You're a kittypet!" I gasped. He looked at me strangely.

"If you mean I'm a housecat then yes I am, so what? Are you a stray?" He asked. My fur flushed with indignation.

"No, I'm an apprentice of Thunderclan" I hissed.

"Who's Thunderclan?" He asked.

"Thunderclan is the greatest group of cats in the world" I growled, my fur fluffing up. His eyes sparked with fear making me feel guilty. 'He just saved my life' I thought. 'All I'm doing his biting his head off for it'.

"Sorry" I sighed.

"I'ts okay, Thunderclan must be great if a cat as fast as you is in it" he mewed affectionetly, causing my heart to race and my pelt to turn hot with embarrassment.

"Thanks... I'm Skypaw by the way"

"I'm Spy, you look pretty tired Skypaw, and it's a long trek back down the moors, why don't you sleep in my housefolk's den with me?" He mewed. I was about to decline. I sure didn't want to go in a twoleg nest but it was better than going home and getting my head bit off by Snakestrike...

"Sure" I mewed.

"Great, I can't wait for you to meet my littermates, and wait till you try cream. I'ts delicious" Spy mewed pressing his fur into me."Here" he mewed awkwardly. "Its cold out tonight"

Usually I would object to any cat helping me... but seeing the kind look of shyness in Spy's eyes I decided it wouldn't hurt to accept help once. So I let my fur brush his as we entered his twoleg nest, feeling better than I had in moons.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. And I'm a review whore, so if you want to me to keep adding more chapters press the button below ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry it took a bit for me to update, but here is the next chapter for Borderlines. I hope you enjoy it! **

I followed Spy into a two large twoleg den. Hundreds of scents hit me all at once, causing me to flinch. Spy, who was a few paw steps in front of me, turned and waited for me to catch up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry creeping into his mew.

"I'm fine, there's just a lot of new things I'm not exactly used to in here," I mewed, hoping I didn't sound too weak.

He purred at me.

"I was like that too when I first stepped outside."

"Spy, where are you? You're going to miss dinner!" a voice called from deeper in the den.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That's my sister, Jessie," Spy sighed. As if on cue 'Jessie' dashed out of the den in front of us. She was light brown with white chest and paws, and she had large green eyes. She had a sort of red strip of rope tied around her neck with a tinkling gold thing attached to it. I thought this was curious but decided not to comment on it.

"Spy, I was so worried! You know Jack and Marie don't like us out after dark," Jessie mewed frantically.

"Who are Jack and Marie?" I asked in a quiet meow.

"Our housefolk," Spy whispered to me, then said in a louder voice to his sister, "Sorry Jessie, I would have been back sooner, but I got a little side-tracked." He threw a glance at me. Jessie looked at me more closely and gasped.

"Are you a forest cat? You poor thing, you're so thin!" She gaped at me, and I felt a shiver of embarrassment shudder down my pelt. I was about to respond when a gruff meow sounded behind Jessie.

"Spy, why did you bring a flea-infested stray in here?" a white tom growled at Spy. He wore a dark green rope as well, also with a tinkling thing attached to it. I was beginning to guess that it was some sort of mark of a kittypet. I was about to hiss at him when Spy leapt to my defense, quelling my hiss with a gentle swat of his tail on my hindquarters, a non-verbal command to stay quiet.

"She does not have fleas, Spark! She was being chased by a fox and I thought she could use some rest."

"I can defend myself, thanks!" I hissed at Spy. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I was a warrior apprentice, and I could take care of myself. I didn't need him looking down on me.

"I'm sorry – "Spy started.

"See, she can't even thank you for trying to help her out. I say we throw her back to the foxes, and fast, before that forest stench is a permanent part of our house!" Spark spat angrily.

"Spark!" Jessie gasped.

"Spark, Skypaw is not going anywhere, so why don't you just shut up and leave her alone?" Spy said quietly. It was obvious that he wasn't used to standing up to his brother, but he held his ground.

"Skypaw? What kind of stupid name is that?" Spark snorted.

"It's the name of a Thunderclan cat, kittypet!" I hissed with as much venom as I could muster. Spark just rolled his eyes and padded back into another part of the twoleg den.

"Don't you worry about Spark," Jessie mewed kindly, her whiskers twitching mischievously. "Our brother was born with ants in his pelt..."

"Come on," Spy mewed to me, his voice lowered in embarrassment for his brother. "Let's find you a place to sleep. And you haven't lived until you've tried cream!" He informed me, with much more happiness than before. I began to feel a warm and fuzzy feeling as I padded after him.

**Like it? I promise I'll have the next chapter out soon as possible. But I might have more motivation if I get some reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story! Isn't Spark a jerk? Well, here's Chapter 3!**

I inwardly flinched as my paw turned over a small pebble, causing it to make a small clinking sound. I could feel Snakestrike's yellow eyes glinting at me, hidden inside the ferns. The squirrel I was stalking looked up abruptly and looked around frantically.

'Please don't run, just go back looking for acorns!' I pleaded silently with it. If I lost this prey, Snakestrike would send me to clean out the elder's den for a moon! But of course, not before he lectures me about what it means to be a ThunderClan apprentice for the hundredth time… No, I was not going to let this squirrel get away.

My fur still itched with tension as I remembered waking up to find Spy curled next to me... I could tell that he was just as embarrassed as me as he stammered apologies, but deep down, I appreciated the warmth of his fur brushing against mine...

I was so distracted with my thoughts, I miscalculated my jump and landed half a tail length in front of the squirrel. It bolted, but thankfully I was faster, and caught it just before it sped up and tree and out of my reach.

I felt relief as I held the squirrel's limp body in my jaws, but when Snakestrike shifted out of his hiding spot I knew I was in for another lecture...

"You still aren't trying hard enough Skypaw! you just barely caught that squirrel, and you won't be so lucky next time. When leafbare comes, you think the Clan will be fed when you hunt like a blundering kittypet?" Snakestrike growled at me. I nearly hissed at him. But if I did, he'd want to know why I was so keen on defending kittypets... and that was the last thing I needed to explain right now.

I silently listened on as Snakestrike meowed away, my thoughts casting out into my imagination like a net into a vast body of water.

'I'll show Snakestrike one day... When I'm leader, I won't let cats like him be mentors... I'll be the greatest leader the Clans have ever known. Skystar, what a great name!' I thought to myself. I imagined leading my Clan into battle, winning my warriors the territory that they deserved. I'll be the strongest leader by the lake and I'll-

"Skypaw, are you even listening to me?" My mentor hissed jolting me out of my day dreams.

"Sure I am..." I mumbled. All I wanted was this lecture to be over...

"Where is your head today, Skypaw? You keep spacing out! You already missed a mouse that practically leapt into your paws, and you barely caught a limping squirrel! Honestly Skypaw, cats are beginning to think I haven't trained you right! Is that what you want?"

'First off, I would have had that mouse if that stupid crow hadn't alerted it of my presence, and that squirrel was anything but injured!' I shouted in my head, but outwardly I just nodded at my mentor, wanting desperately to go back to my den and sleep until the next moon.

"If you don't start trying to act like a ThunderClan apprentice, you will just have to miss the next Gathering..."

I nearly gasped aloud. I had already missed my first three Gatherings due to my "inability to follow orders", and I sure wasn't going to miss this one. I had been training as an apprentice for four moons now. It was time I went to my first Gathering. My littermates Mousepaw and Fogpaw had already been to their first Gatherings.

"I'll try harder Snakestrike," I promised.

"You'd better, or I'll have to talk to Petalstar. Now get that squirrel back to camp. Eat and get some rest, we have dawn patrol and I don't want to hear any whining from you." And with that Snakestrike turned and whisked back to camp.

I trudged back to camp, and placed the squirrel in the fresh kill pile, grabbing a plump vole for myself, then heading over to Dustpaw my best friend, to share it with.

"Hey, Skypaw." Dustpaw greeted, her grey-brown fur dark in the dimmed light of sunset.

"Hey, Dustpaw, good training today?"

"Yeah, Wolfheart says I can go to the Gathering!" she mewed excitedly. I nearly sighed. At six moons of traing this would be Dustpaw's third Gathering, and I might end up stuck at camp wondering when it will finally be my turn. Dustpaw must have noticed my glum expression because she quickly mewed-

"Don't worry, Snakestrike can't find fault in you forever. Besides, every apprentice has to go sometime." Her words were meant to soothe me, but they didn't exactly help. Sometime…

"Maybe" I conceded, doubt constricting my chest. It seemed impossible to impress Snakestrike. I felt a flash of pity for Dustpaw. Having Snakestrike for a father had to be worse than having him for a mentor.

"I'm sure you're a great apprentice!" she continued, trying to lighten my mood. "You're one of the best fighters in the Clan, even better than Hollowheart, and he's a warrior!" Dustpaw purred.

"Yeah, a warrior who just had his warrior ceremony two moons ago," I sighed.

"Come on now, you-"

"Hi Skypaw, did you have a good hunt today?" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see Sunpaw, his golden tabby fur spiking in the cool leaf-fall air, his amber eyes bright with arrogance.

"Hi Sunpaw," I mewed unenthusiastically as Sunpaw flopped down beside me. A little too close for my comfort. I tried to shift away without him noticing.

"I caught a huge lark today, just as it was taking off. Tawnysong said she never saw an apprentice with my hunting ability. She also said I can go to the Gathering tomorrow!" he gloated.

I sighed as Sunpaw stared at me, as if expecting some sort of praise. I huffed. If he wanted that, he could just go find my sister, Mousepaw. She was constantly mooning over him as if he was a gift sent from StarClan, which didn't exactly help his ego.

"That's great Sunpaw," Dustpaw mewed, genuinely happy for her brother.

"What do you think, Skypaw?" he asked, turning his amber gaze on me.

"That's cool. Maybe I can go to the Gathering too this time."

"I'll put in a good word for you. I wouldn't want to miss taking you to your first Gathering," he winked before padding into the apprentice den.

"You know, my brother really likes you," Dustpaw meowed. I snorted in disbelief.

"The only cat Sunpaw really likes is himself." Dustpaw didn't look convinced.

I got to my paws, "I'm going to my nest, I have dawn patrol and waking up late won't help me get to the Gathering. 'Night Dustpaw."

I gave her a quick lick on the head before padding away to my den where I immediately curled into my warm familiar nest.

I couldn't help thinking what it would be like to have Sunpaw as my mate. Sure, he was arrogant. But he was very strong and an excellent hunter... and actually quite handsome. But as my eyes closed, it wasn't Sunpaw's amber eyes that I saw. The eyes that I saw were sky blue.

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


End file.
